amor eterno
by ReiKo-01
Summary: es taiora espero k os guste


Tai se levantaba ese día muy temprano. Se había propuesto así mismo decirle a la chica de sus sueños todo lo que sentía, para ello la iba a invitar al concierto de su cantante favorito. Cuando acabara la llevaría a su casa y en la puerta de esta la besaría.

Fue corriendo a clase, pero cuando llego lo que vio no le gusto nada. Su mejor amigo la llevaba de la mano, se veía que estaban saliendo. Pero el no quería creérselo. Entonces se lo pregunto.

Matt ¿ estáis saliendo?

Si, desde ayer, esta preciosidad es mi novia- le respondió todo

Contento

Matt, por favor- le dijo la chica sonrojada

Ese día Tai decidió mejorar sus estudios y concentrarse mas en otras

Cosas para olvidarse de ella.

Ahora el tiene un hijo ( la madre les abandono nada mas nacer el bebe). Matt y Sora se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos, pero se divorciaron por que Matt estaba todo el rato trabajando y se olvido de su familia.

Un día después Tai y Sora se encontraron cuando fueron a buscar a sus hijos.

Hola Tai – le saludo con su habitual sonrisa.

¿Qué tal Sora?

Relativamente bien

¿Y eso?

Hoy tengo que llevar a los niños a casa de Yamato

Bueno al menos tienen madre y padre.

Si, pero divorciados.

Mi hijo solo me tiene a mi desde que nos abandono su madre

Claro lo olvidaba. Cambiando de tema ¿sabes algo de los demás?

Pues la verdad solo se de Kari y T.K. Desde que iniciaron su vida juntos.

Les costo mucho; la muerte de la mujer de Takeru y el marido carbón de Hikari

- Si no me lo recuerdes

Perdona, ¿Y como se llevan los hermanos?

De maravilla como son de la misma edad y son tan unidos como lo eran T.K y Kari

¡Papa!

Hola Taka saluda a Sora

Hola he visto a Shinja y a Nurico ya vienen para acá

Gracias

De nada

Vete hiendo al coche ahora voy yo. Sora ¿ te gustaría que siguiéramos hablando esta noche?

Me encantaría pasa por mi a las 22:00 a esta dirección- le da un papel

Bueno nos vemos

Adiós

Llegan Shinja y Nurico

Vamos que os tengo que dejar con vuestro padre

Vale

En casa de Matt:

Hola chicos, Sora

¿Qué tal Matt?

Bien ¿ y tu?

No voy mal. Te quedas tu con ellos toda la semana ¿no?

Si, claro esta me toca a mi

Vale te muestras un poco seco ¿no?

Pues estoy como siempre

Vale. Adiós Nurico dame un beso y tu también Shinja

Adiós mami

Besos

Venia contenta hoy ¿no?- pregunta Matt a sus hijos

Si es que va a salir con Tai

¿Qué?

Si, se lo ha preguntado esta tarde cuando ha ido a buscar a Taka

Bien, voy a llamarle

Matt llama a Tai

¿Si?

Hola Tai ¿ que es eso que as quedado con Sora?

¿Quién te lo ha dicho? ¿ Nurico?

Si, mi hija

Lo siento Matt, pero si tu desaprovechaste a Sora, ahora puedo yo

Si, si solo somos amigos

Y yo y ella, pero tu sabes que me gusta desde que éramos unos crios y que tu me la quitaste

Ya y mira como acabamos

Vale, pero recuerda que yo no soy tu

Esta bien. Adiós

Adiós

Mientras Sora

¿ Cual me pongo el rojo o el negro? Mejor el negro no Mimi

Te queda mejor, pero recuerda que yo solo te veo por la webcam

No es mi culpa que vivas en América con Michael y Jonh

Es un cielo, pero tu y Tai ¡Que fuerte!

Es mono y hace que no tengo una cita

¿Y con quien ha dejado a Taka?

Con T.K y Kari

Ah ya veo ¿Y cuando va a ser la boda de esos dos tortolitos?

No se llama a Kari y pregunta

Vale me voy que se me quema el asado

Chao

Chao

Llaman a la puerta

Hola Sora

Hola Tai

¿Lista para ir a cenar?

Pues claro

Fueron a cenar y después Tai le puso una venda en los ojos y la llevo a un descampado a las afueras de la ciudad.

¿a dónde vamos?

Ya lo veras es una sorpresa

Venga dímelo

Bien ya hemos llegado, quítate la venda

Y ve un cielo lleno de estrellas

Tai esto es precioso

Gracias, pero no tanto como tu

¿Cómo yo?

Si hace tiempo que quiero decirte esto mas bien desde que éramos unos niños. Sora yo te quiero y cuando empezaste a salir con Matt

Te cásate y tuviste dos niños preciosos me rompiste el corazón en mil pedazos. Luego me entere que os ibais a divorciar porque estabais todo el día discutiendo. Y pensé que seria mi oportunidad para decirte que te quiero.

Tai yo...- le puso un dedo en los labios

No digas nada. Solo bésame

Fue un beso profundo, aquel que marcaría en el corazón de Sora para siempre. Un beso único e inigualable

Tai llevo a Sora a su casa desde ese día ellos se hicieron mas íntimos tanto como pareja como amigos. Shinja y Taka se llevaron muy bien y no hubo problemas con ellos, pero si con Nurico ya que fue muy duro ya que ver a sus padres divorciados y su madre liándose con otro tío. Pero en fin, Matt siguió soltero hasta que se lió con su nueva compañera de trabajo en la NASA. T.K y Kari acabaron casándose y Sora y Tai fueron felices.


End file.
